


Маленькая леди

by Ernesterie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Female Harry Potter, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ernesterie/pseuds/Ernesterie
Summary: Гарриет Поттер никогда не стать Гарри Поттером.





	Маленькая леди

Гарриет Лили Поттер гордость своей приемной матери- Петунии Дурсль. Маленькая симпатичная леди, которая поможет одноклассникам с домашним заданием, старушкам донести пакеты и посоветует самые интересные книги школьной библиотеке.  
Гарриет Лили Поттер любит свой мир. У нее дважды в неделю занятия танцами и бегом. У нее в комнате на полке стоят дипломы и медальки.  
Гарриет Лили Поттер гордость не только своей тетушки, но и всего городка. Мальчики подкидывают ей в рюкзак шоколадки, а девочки хихикая приглашают на ночевку.  
Гарриет, которая не терпит сокращенного варианта своего имени, любит читать книги и помогать тетушке готовить, а по воскресеньям учиться вышивать с миссис Колгсон, которая живет через улицу и устраивает посиделки для домохозяек.  
Гарриет нравится ее жизнь, ей нравится по вторникам кружиться в вальсе, а по средам устраивать забеги на сто метров. Ей нравится вставать на полчаса раньше, чтобы тщательно расчесать длинные непослушные черные волосы. Гарриет нравится быть _нормальной_ маленькой леди и то проклятое письмо рушит **все**.

Ее маленькие красивые планы о школе для девочек рушатся. Она плачет прижимаясь к приемной матери и просит о дистанционном обучении. Она так _старалась_ сдавая экзамены для поступления туда. Петуния обещает что-то придумать и целует племянницу в макушку.  
Гарриет страшно, когда в дом врывается неотесанный мужлан, но она высоким звонким голосом просит, нет, _требует_ , чтобы он (она даже не может его назвать мистером, не говоря о сэре) покинул дом и ей прислали _нормального_ преподавателя. Неужели эта школа настолько отвратительна, что посылает ученикам посреди ночи лесников?  
На следующий день, ближе к обеду приходит высокая суровая дама, которая называет себя профессором Макгонагалл и говорит, что будет сопровождать мисс Поттер на Косую аллею.

Когда Гарриет оказывается в баре носящем омерзительное название "Дырявый котел" она понимает, что глубоко разочарована в волшебниках.  
В банке с названием, который она не запомнила, но с маленькими гоблинами оказывается, что у нее есть приличное наследство и она забирает ключ у гоблина игнорируя недовольную профессор (леди не должны отдавать свое имущество под распоряжение незнакомых людей).  
В магазине мантий Гарриет Лили Поттер встречает будущего лорда и она собирается подружиться с ним (оказывается, у волшебников есть аристократия и нормальные члены общества. Она ведь испугалась, что волшебники сплошные дурнопахнущие люди, которых она повстречала в Дырявом котле).  
Гарриет Лили Поттер решает не идти на Гриффиндор, на котором учатся настоящие разгильдяи. У будущего лорда довольно сверкают глаза.

Гарриет Лили Поттер морщится при виде Рона Уизли, мальчика без каких-либо манер и без сожаления отвергает его дружбу.

Гарриет Поттер никогда не станет Гарри Поттером.

**Author's Note:**

> Гарриет не является такой, натуральной аристократкой. Она не сможет справится с дюжиной столовых приборов и не имеет того, что имеют аристократы. Она вежлива, дружелюбна, добра и спокойна.
> 
> Она маленькая девочка, которая мечтает быть настоящей леди, но понимает, что не достигнет этого. Гарриет старается быть леди и поэтому она называет себя маленькой леди.  
> Как-то спутанно, но надеюсь, что вы поняли мою мысль.  
> Спасибо за прочтение :)


End file.
